Pirats
The Pirats are pirate rats in Reader Rabbit Math Adventures Ages 6–9. They are "enemies" of Reader Rabbit and friends. There are a few of them. In Reader Rabbit Math Adventures Ages 6–9 there is a little cave thing in the upper right part of the map with a flag (if any pirats are there yet) and when there is a flag, it means a pirat is there. The flags change colors when a new pirat is there. If you go there, each pirat has a song they sing if you click on them. And after the sails are drawn, Sam the Lion & Connor McBrayer M.D. reveal the Pirats and they scurry away for good!! Flag Colours are *Red: Captain Ratbeard *Orange: Riley *Green: Pearl *White: Cheester *Yellow: Vermina History When Reader and Sam find themselves beached on a deserted island, the Pirats catch on to their presence and Ratbeard is quick to assume that they showed up to steal their precious cheese. He becomes determined to stop them even though they don't actually meet face-to-face throughout their time on the island. Ratbeard gets the idea to launch a massive water balloon at the duo when they try to flee the island on their new ship, in the hopes of sinking them. Even after it is pointed out that Reader and Sam never stole their cheese, Ratbeard goes forth with his plan anyway. When Sam and Reader, along with Penelope flee the island, the Pirats launch the water balloon from their ship via catapult. Unfortunately, the weight of the balloon sinks their ship, and causes a tidal wave that sends Reader Rabbit and his friends all the way back home. The Pirats are forced to swim back to shore, with Ratbeard, furious at his defeat, swearing revenge on Reader and his friends. However, the gang never ran into the Pirats again. Captain Ratbeard (voiced by Charles Martinet) is the leader of the Pirats and the nastiest member of the group. He wears a hat, boots, a coat, and a belt with a sword attached to it. Due to his name, he has a red beard with a mustache. He has been found by Sam the Lion in the beach version of the sail-drawing activity and is the first Pirat to be part of the time activity. The song he sings is "Captain Ratbeard's Song." Pearl (voiced by Susan Parks) is a fat female Pirat who wears a fuchsia dress and a short yellow curly wig. She wants to be rough and tough in her way. She has been found by Sam the Lion in the cavern version of the sail-drawing activity and is the third Pirat to be part of the time activity. The song she sings is "Rough And Tough As Me." Vermina (voiced by Brett Abramson (1997-2001) and Erin Roush (2001-present)) is a thin female Pirat who wears a light blue shirt with a rope-like belt, dark blue pants and a long brown straight wig. She is the kindest Pirat who has a beautiful voice. She has been found by Sam the Lion in the beach and jungle versions of the sail-drawing activity and Connor McBrayer M.D. in Wordville Soup and is the first Pirat to sit by the fire in the cave. The song she sings is "This Is A Life For Me". In this song, she dreams of having a wonderful life for herself. (P.S. she is the ONLY nice one) Cheester (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) is a fat male Pirat who wears a shirt with sky blue and white stripes on, dark blue pants and a hunk of cheese on his head. His desire may be counting a lot of treasures he sees. He has been found by Sam the Lion in the jungle version of the sail-drawing activity and is the second Pirat to be part of the time activity. The song he sings is "Cheester's Song". Riley (voiced by Derek Sorrentino) is a thin male Pirat who wears a shirt with light orange and white stripes on and dark orange pants. He has a cockney accent. He has been found by Sam the Lion in the cavern version of the sail-drawing activity. The song he sings is "Riley's Song". Category:Pirates Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Animal Villains Category:Rodents